703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
LukePrower
| place= 7/16 | alliances= | challenges= 5 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 30 |image2 = | season2 = 12 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 12/24 | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 2 | days2 = 23 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 11 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 11 | dayslasted= 53 | totalvotes= 8}} LukePrower also known as Luke is a contestant on Survivor: Australia and Survivor: Skye Islands. Luke is best known for his leadership of his tribe and strong social interactions with the other contestants, before he was voted out after all his allies were either voted out or convinced to flip. He is also remembered for his powerful and massively angry Jury speech, openly expressing his disgust toward the finalists. Profile *'Name(Age):' Luke (17) *'Tribe Designation:' Bimberi *'Current Residence:' Chicago, IL *'Personal Claim Of Fame:' Winning the Main ORG. *'Inspiration in Life:' Monokuma. *'Hobbies:' ORGing. Not much else. *'Pet Peeves:' People. Oh, and offices. Damned pencils... *'3 Words To Describe You:' Funny, cool, determined. *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?:' Three hot girls. *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like:' Parvati Shallow. *'Reason for being on Survivor:' I was forced to and I think this wiki is pretty cool. *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor:' No specific describable reason. Survivor: Australia Luke started out on the male Bimberi tribe. Right away he talked to everyone and put himself on good terms with the entire tribe. However, he made his final three deal with Noah and Wesley. They easily won the first three Immunities, before finally losing. Having to vote out a loyal ally no matter what, Luke settled on voting Cody due to his inactivity and being an easy person to get people to vote. Cody found out Luke was targeting him and targeted Luke in return, but the majority of votes landed on Cody and Cody was voted out. After the tribe switch, Tata immediately formed an alliance with the entire new tribe except for Luke and Tommy. Wesley told this to Luke, and Luke brought the guys and Jessy together to vote out Tata if they were to lose. However, Tommy's annoying behavior caused Luke to find him very hard to work with. After Jessy and Jennifer convinced Red to flip on the opposing tribe, one of Luke's closest allies, Noah, was voted out. Luke acted calm and offered Jessy a final two deal, which she accepted. However, he did not wish to go through with it, believing Jessy wouldn't take him. Upon merging, Luke decided he would take his chances with the girls. Joining a trio of himself, Jessy and Mikayla (Or Michaela, as he called her). After Jennifer heard Luke was lying to her about voting, she decided to target Luke. However, to take the target off himself, he showed Jennifer a screenshot of him voting his closest ally Wesley. This saved him and Wesley was voted out. Knowing the next vote would be between Miguel and Tata, Luke figured it would be best to vote Tata to keep the genders even. However, Tommy talked too much and revealed the plan to Jennifer. Due to this, Luke was forced to vote out Miguel. The next Tribal Council surprised Luke, as his partner Jessy was voted out after Jennifer had convinced Red and Tommy to flip. This angered Luke and caused him to realize he was next. After both Mikayla and himself tried to save Luke, it was futile. Luke was unanimously voted off and became the third Jury member in seventh place. On the Jury facing the final two, Luke very angrily bashed them both. Bashing Tommy for being annoying, gullible, delusional and arrogant. And bashing Marco for being insanely inactive. Ultimately, his Jury vote went to Marco, who won the game. Voting History Survivor: Skye Islands Profile Tribe: Torrin Hometown: Chicago, Illinois. Current Residence: A suburb of Chicago. Personal Claim To Fame: Any time I have made another human being happy. Inspiration in Life: My father. I'm basically a younger version of him. Roger Waters is also pretty cool. Pet Peeves: The words "No" and "Not". Also people who disagree with me. Ya know, just people in general. Previous Finishes: 7th place in Australia. Favorite Past Moment: Getting to vent all my frustrations out in a Jury speech. It honestly felt good. Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Gotta go with my buddy Grace. I really respected her gameplay in her season and her amazing personality. Can't not love her. Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Red. I ranted too much about Australia already, I ain't going into any more detail. Why Did You Come Back?: I need redemption. I was put in the wrong season, and it was embarrassing to get voted out in the way I did. This needs to be corrected. I love this wiki too much to let that season reflect me. I need to right this wrong. Voting History Post Survivor *Luke went on to host Survivor: Canada alongside fellow Australia contestant Jessy. *In response to his infamous Jury speech, Luke claims that he was suffering from bad Mononucleosis, thus he was less tolerant. However, he still claims that the speech would be very brutal even if he wasn't sick, just not as bad. Trivia *Luke was originally intended to return for Survivor: Chile. He was offered and accepted, but was cut due to a host's disliking of him. Links Category:Bimberi Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Coolabah Tribe Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Australia Jury Members Category:12th Place Category:Quitters Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Torrin Tribe Category:Bhaltos Tribe Category:Returning Players